The Lion The Wizard and The Wardrobe
by IAMSOAP
Summary: FINISHED! It's been 6 months since the 4 children returned from Narnia.One night Lucy and Susan are stolen away! R&R to find out more! Takes place after LWW! Flame if you must!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion, The Wizard and The Wardrobe**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh remember when the ambassadors came from Corleman with that Prince Rabadash?"

"Oh yes! What a solemn and boring people they were.

Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, as it was also said in a book called the Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

It had been six months since the four children had returned from Narnia where they had reigned as Kings and Queens for many, many years. They missed their friends, and hoped they were doing well.

They were still staying at Professor's house and knew that they couldn't get back to Narnia through the wardrobe, so never tried.

But at night, just before they were to go to bed they would all sit on Peter's bed in his and Edmund's room, and would talk about their adventures they had had in Narnia.

* * *

It was very strange, having grown up in Narnia, and then having come back to their world and finding that no time had passed at all. They hoped and somewhat knew that they would return to Narnia one day, and never lost hope of seeing their friends again. 

Then one night, after a long talk about Narnia, something happened that none of them had expected

It was very late and Lucy couldn't seem to get to sleep. She had a very bad feeling and couldn't seem to get it out of her mind.

The after what seemed like hours of tossing and turning, she heard someone come into the room.

Lucy sat up.

"Who's there?" she asked, because she knew it wasn't Susan. (Lucy was closest to the door)

Suddenly someone came from behind her and put a cloth with chloroform on it over her mouth. (AN: you know that stuff they use to knock you out)

Lucy tried to scream but she inhaled the chloroform and found herself losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was the person moving over to Susan's bed and she knew no more.

* * *

_**(AN: so what do you think? Interesting? R&R!!!!!!!!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion The Wizard and The Cupboard **

Chapter 2

Peter was very shocked and surprised when he was woken up in the middle of the night and by someone he was not expecting either.

"Mr. Tumnus!" he said, "What on earth are you doing here?"

Peter was overjoyed to see his old friend but was curious to why he was there.

"There is no time to explain Sire! You and Kind Edmund must come with me at once."

Peter heard the terror in Tumnus' voice and turned over to put on his bedside lamp.

"Why Tumnus! You're deathly pale, whatever is the matter?" Peter asked, knowing from the terrified look on Tumnus' face, that something was wrong.

"It's your royal sisters! They have been kidnapped!"

Peter stood up.

"What?" he asked immediately mixtures of emotions (mainly anger) were clearly set on his face.

"Who would dare kidnap them?"

Tumnus shook his head.

"Now is not the time Sire. We must leave immediately! I shall wake King Edmund while you change."

Peter nodded and quickly got changed into something other than pajamas.

Edmund soon followed (he had also wanted to know everything about the kidnapping, hence the name "King Edmund The Just." But he too, did the same as Peter)

* * *

Peter and Edmund followed Tumnus out of the bedroom and were not surprised that he had come from Narnia through the wardrobe.

They followed Tumnus into the wardrobe and all the way the lamp post which was beginning to look very old indeed.

They paused for a moment and guessed it was about mid-summer time in Narnia, and except for the light from the lamppost, it was pitch black.

Tumnus lead them quickly through the forest, taking the trail the soon found themselves remembering, that lead to Tumnus' home.

They quietly entered the house, wellit wasmoreof a cave really, and Tumnus told Peter and Edmund to sit down, while Tumnus made some tea.

* * *

Once the tea was made, Tumnus sat down and began to explain what had happened to Susan and Lucy.

"Now we all know that the White Witch had had control over Narnia for many, many years before your reign. Do you remember trying to find out if the Witch had any living family that might cause problems after her death?"

Peter nodded.

"Yes, I was the one in-charge of that. But what does that have to do with Susan and Lucy getting kidnapped?"

Tumnus held his hand up.

"I'm getting there Son of Adam, I'm getting there. Apparently she had a son and kept him hidden. We still don't know why he decided to strike now, but we do know he's going to use Queen Susan and Queen Lucy as some-sort of blackmail to get you to hand over the throne."

Peter and Edmund glanced at each other, trying to figure out some sort of plan to get Susan and Lucy back.

"How long will it take for them to get to the castle?" asked Peter.

Tumnus paused for a moment before answering.

"Well they used a wagon to transport Susan and Lucy to the castle and the road to the castle is quite a long journey. It's a day's ride by that way. But if you're on foot there is a way through the forest that can get you to the castle in half the time. Why do you ask?"

Peter didn't answer him; he was deep in thought.

Tumnus and Edmund knew from the look on Peter's face was the one he always had when planning battle strategies.

"What are you planning Peter?"

Peter didn't answer his brother for a few minutes, but then suddenly he jumped up.

"I've got it!"

Peter sat back down and began to explain his plan to Edmund and Tumnus.

He and Edmund were to take the trail through the forest and cut off the wagon before it reached the castle and rescue Susan and Lucy. Edmund then pointed out that if they did rescue the girls how were they to defend themselves as they had no weapons.

"Point taken Ed, but what choice do we have?"

Tumnus suddenly jumped from his seat.

"Oh I almost forgot! We were able to take some of your majesties most prized possessions, before the Black Wizard reached the castle."

Remember when Lucy had first come to Tumnus' house and she had seen a door that must lead to Mr. Tumnus' bedroom?

It actually led to the basement where Tumnus had hidden many objects that had belonged to the children when they had come to Narnia the first time, including their gifts from Father Christmas (Edmund has not been there when Father Christmas had come, and had not received a gift).

Peter rushed over to where his gift was hung.

It was a sword and shield.

He quickly put on his sword with its belt and sheath, and then put on the shield.

There was no time to put on the armor because it would take to long and tire them out more quickly. (They had always rode into battle, on horses)

Edmund went over to his sword and shield, which he had received after he had been knighted, and did the same thing as Peter.

Both boys felt more grown up now and felt the same excitement they had always felt when they were about to go into battle.

They quickly went back upstairs and left Tumnus' house, hoping to return with Susan and Lucy.

* * *

**_(AN: Well that's it for Chapter 2! Like or No Like? R&R and let me know what you think!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lion The Wizard and The Wardrobe **

Chapter 3

**N**ow while Peter and Edmund were leaving to get their sisters back, Susan had woken up to the wagon hitting a bump on the road.

She blinked and looked around.

She realized she was tied up and sitting in a wagon with Lucy next to her, tied up as well, but she was still knocked out.

There was a cover over the top of the wagon so she couldn't see where they were or where they were being taken.

* * *

**  
**  
**I**t was hours later when Susan felt the wagon come to a sudden stop, and heard two voices from outside. 

One she didn't recognize but one did.

It was Edmund!

And he seemed to be trying to distract whoever was driving the wagon.

Suddenly a head popped through an opening in the back.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed in a whisper.

Peter gave Susan an encouraging smile and put his finger to his lips.

He then motioned her to come towards him so he could cut her bonds that were biding her hands and feet.

After Peter had cut them, Susan pushed the unconscious Lucy over to Peter who cut her bonds as well and then picked her up and motioned to Susan to get out before him.

Peter was about to follow here when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him out.

He had been so startled that he lost his grip on Lucy.

He cursed.

He turned around and saw that Susan had pulled him out because the driver (a black dwarf) had spotted Peter and had almost shot him with an arrow had it not been for Susan.

When the driver saw that Peter was out of the wagon he whipped the horses and took off.

Peter and Edmund tried to go after it but suddenly, out of the forest, came a band of black dwarves, shooting arrows at them.

Dwarves as you know are really mean archers so it didn't take them long to hit one of the three children.

Unfortunately it was Susan they hit.

"Peter!" Susan cried out as she stumbled to the ground.

Peter, who had been in front of her, spun around and picked her up and ran for where Edmund had run into the forest.

* * *

They hid until the dwarves had passed, and when they coast was clear, Edmund checked out Susan's wound.

"You're lucky Sue," he said, "from the looks of it the arrow only grazed your shoulder and didn't cause and severe damage. You'll be sore for a few days and until it is properly healed, you will not be doing anything with that arm."

Edmund gave her a warm smile and expertly removed the arrow.

Susan flinched as Edmund wrapped her with a part of his coat, which he had to rip off, he would replace that with a bandage when they got to Tumnus' house.

After he had finished they headed back to Tumnus' house.

There was nothing they could do for Lucy.

They had been found out and Susan was injured.

They needed to regroup before they could get Lucy back safely.

* * *

**W**hen Lucy finally came to, she saw, well she couldn't see anything at all. 

She turned her head to try and have a good look around, but stopped when her head began to throb.

She went to grab her head but then realized that her hands were chained above her head.

Lucy then head something or someone come into the room.

"Who's there?" she called out into the darkness.

No reply. Then-

"Ahhh, Queen Lucy."

A voice said, it sounded so full of malice and hatred that it sent shivers down Lucy's spine.

"What an honor it is to have as a guest."

Lucy glared out into the darkness.

"If it is such an honor to have me as a guest then why am I chained to a wall in a dungeon?"

The voice replied with a cold and evil laugh.

"You have a very sharp tongue, I suggest you keep it in check while you're here."

He paused for a moment but then continued.

"Now the question is are you going to give me the information I want or do I have to force it out of you?"

Lily gasped.

Who was this person?

And why did they want to rule over Narnia? (Lucy guessed that's where she was Narnia because he had called her by her Royal name)

Then it her like lightning.

"Who are you and how are you related to the White Witch?"

The voice laughed again, and as he lit up the room Lily gasped at the in front of her.

He was a tall figure with a black robe and staff. At the top of the staff there was a glowing dark purple stone.

The wizard stood in front of her with a smirk on his scarred face.

But his eyes were the things that scared Lucy the most. They were a ruby red and seemed to glow with hatred.

He laughed again.

"I am the Black Wizard, the sole heir to the White Witch. I have come to regain my rightful reign over Narnia."

Lucy just glared.

"But what do I have to do with this?"

Black **_(A.N: that's what I'm calling him)_** smirked.

"I need you as.... bait you could say. You know as a bargain to get what is mine."

Lucy gasped.

"The throne..." she said quietly.

Then it hit her.

"Oh no! Peter!"

Black smirked again.

"You are very smart. Yes I am baiting your brother to my castle. But when he realizes that it was a trap, it will be too late."

He laughed evilly as Lucy began to struggle.

"You can try all you like Queen Lucy, but those chains cannot be broken."

Lucy glared at him.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. Peter is the smartest and bravest person I know. You'll go down just like your-"

Black slapping her cut off Lucy, and her eyes began to water but she would not let Black see her cry.

"Now where would your brothers and now your sister be hiding?"

Lucy glared at him. She knew where they would be and there was no way in all of Narnia that she would betray them.

Black smirked.

"Not going to tell me?"

Lucy just stared at him with an emotionless expression.

Black laughed.

"I have to admire your determination, but I'm going to get their whereabouts out of you by any means necessary. Luscious, come here."

Lucy saw a black dwarf come out of the shadows holding a—

"Give her ten lashes."

Lucy gasped in fear as Luscious turned her around and began to whip her.

After five lashes, Lucy felt tears beginning to blur her vision.

Black smiled triumphantly as he saw the pain on Lucy's face.

Lucy gasped and leaned against the wall trying to keep the sobs and cries of pain inside of her.

When Luscious had finished, Black put his hand on Lucy's shoulder and she flinched from the pain.

Black just laughed.

"Now are you going to tell me what I want to hear?" he asked.

Lucy didn't reply, she just stared at the wall.

Black frown his evil eyes narrowing.

"Fine, you want to be noble." He growled, and then turned to Luscious, "Whip her until she makes a sound."

Luscious nodded and began whipping Lucy again.

This continues for hours but Lucy never made a sound.

* * *

**TBC!!!!  
**  
**_(AN: Okay I know totally mean but please don't hurt me!!! I've already got the next chapter written down I just need to type it up!!! I'm starting right now!!!! Oh yeah...R&R!!!!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lion The Wizard and The Wardrobe**

**Chapter 4**

It was four days later, that Lucy, still sat in that dark dirty cell cut and bruised but still alive.

She still hadn't spoken a word since that first night when Black had demanded for information on her siblings' whereabouts, and Black was getting very impatient.

Lucy sat in the corner of her cell, shivering. The day before Black had decided to take out his frustration out on Lucy and had thrown Lucy across the room and slammed her into the wall a couple time and left her there.

She had no food since supper in England, four days before, Lucy was surprised she had lasted this long.

Lucy hadn't been able to sleep either; anytime she had dozed off, nightmares haunted her dreams.

She didn't know what time it was but she knew that Black would be here soon to ask again about the whereabouts of her brothers and sister.

Lucy was beginning to wonder how much longer she was going to last.

But her thoughts were interrupted when the door of her cell burst open.

Lucy glanced up and saw—

"Aslan!" Lucy gasped.

She tried to go to him but as she tried to stand up all the pain from her beatings returned and she feel back to the ground, wincing in pain.

Aslan slowly walked over to her and licked her face.

"My daughter," he said, "you have been faithful to me and the High King; you shall be rewarded."

He breathed upon her and Lucy found herself getting up, pain temporarily gone, and climbed on the Lion's back.

"We must be quiet child, my presence here is not yet known."

Lucy held on by Aslan's mane as he rushed out of the castle.

Surprisingly they made it out of the castle with out meeting up with any of Blacks guards, and Lucy sighed in relief and finally began to relax as Aslan ran towards the north.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when they reached a large cottage in a clearing in the forest of Lantern Waste.

Lucy saw a boy, about a year older than her from the looks of it, come out of the cottage.

He bowed quickly to Aslan.

"Great Lion, what honor it is that you have come to visit."

Then he noticed Lucy's wounds.

"Dear Lady! You must come inside at once so I may heal your wounds."

He immediately helped Lucy off the Lion's back and help her into the house, with Aslan following quickly behind.

The boy took her to a bedroom upstairs, and as soon asLucy had laid down he began tending to the cuts onher back.

"So what is your name Lady?" he asked as he rinsed out the cloth he was using and then began dabbing at the cuts again.

Lucy smiled and responded softly, "My name is Lucy, what's yours?"

The boy smiled.

"My name is William but you may call me Will."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Will."

When Will had finished with cleaning her cuts, he went to go get some paste that he said would help heal the whip injuries on her back faster.

Lucy saw Aslan come to her side and nuzzle her hand.

"Thank you Aslan, for saving me, I mean. Must you leave now?" Lucy asked, already knowing he had to leave.

The Great Lion nodded.

"I must go to the High King and tell him you are safe."

Lucy sighed and nodded, knowing there was no sense in arguing.

"The High King?"

Aslan and Lucy turned, (Lucy somewhat looked up) to see Will standing in the door way with the paste in one hand, with a confused look on his face.

"But him and the others disappeared years ago."

Lucy laughed which soon turned into a light cough.

"But the four Kings and Queens have returned," she said quietly, "You have already met one of them."

There was a moments paused before Will gasped.

"So you are..."

Lucy nodded. "Yes I am Queen Lucy, youngest sister of The High King Peter."

Will bowed, and Lucy laughed.

"Don't bow, please, and just call me Lucy."

Will stood up and smiled.

"As you wish, Lady."

As Will began to put the paste on Lucy's back, neither of them noticed that Aslan had left.

* * *

Meanwhile Peter was pacing around Tumnus' living room worried sick about Lucy.

Peter would never admit it but because Lucy was the youngest, Peter was very protective of her.

Edmund, Susan (who had a bandage around her shoulder), and Tumnus watched Peter pace around the room.

They were all very worried about Lucy, but now they were beginning to worry about Peter as well.

He hadn't eaten or slept that much over the last four days.

Peter was beginning to pale and had dark bags under his eyes.

"Peter, you must eat something. We will figure out a way to get Lucy back."

Susan said quietly hoping that her brother would listen and eat something.

But Peter continued to pace around, as if he hadn't heard Susan speak at all.

It seemed hours later, just after the sun had set that Susan, Edmund and Tumnus were eating dinner (Peter was still pacing) when there was a knock on the front door.

All fours heads snapped up.

"Quick you three! Down into the basement with you." Tumnus whispered.

After Tumnus was sure they were down in the basement, he went and opened the door.

* * *

**_(A.N—alright! That's chapter 4! Sry it took soo long to type but I have it all written down just not typed up and I just got a strained wrist so I wont be writing for a couple of days I am so sry and will try and update as soon as possible! Plz R&R!)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lion The Wizard and The Wardrobe**

**Chapter 5**

After Will had finished cleaning Lucy's injuries he sat down next to the bed and Lucy slowly sat up against the pillows.

Will had given her a new pair of pants and a shirt because her were torn beyond repair.

"Thank you for the clothes."

Will smiled.

"No problem."

Lucy smiled at him.

"So how did you come to know Aslan?" She asked.

Will's smiled faltered slightly.

Lucy noticed this and frowned.

"Oh, sorry, I was just curious."

Will shook his head with a sigh.

"Long story short my mother and I were arrested for believing in Aslan, but I got away and ran into Aslan. He then brought me to a village where I was raised by an older couple till I was able to take care of myself."

"What about your father?" she asked.

Will shook his head.

"He died when I an enfant."

They sat in silence before Will continued.

"It's been five years since he took her and I don't know if she is alive or not."

Lucy placed a comforting hand on Will's shoulder.

"I know how that feels, right now, in our world, there is a war going on and all us children were sent into the country where we would be safe from the bombs that started falling in London. Me, Peter, Susan and Edmund don't know if we'll ever see our parents again either, if the war keeps going on as it is. But it hasn't been as long for us as it has been for you. It must be very hard for you."

Will slowly nodded with a sad smile.

"Yes, it is hard but now that you and your brothers and sister have returned I think there might still be hope that my mother is still alive."

**

* * *

**

Tumnus gasped when he saw who was at the door and then, remembering his manners, bowed to the Great Lion.

"Aslan! What a pleasant surprise!"

Aslan nodded and returned the bow.

"There are all here?" he asked.

Tumnus was shocked for a moment, at the Lion's question but soon regained his composure and shook his head sadly.

"All but one, Sire. The Black Wizard has Queen Lucy as his captive."

Aslan smiled.

"But you are mistaken honorable fawn, she is in safe hands, but at the moment, bring up their majesties, we have much to discuss!"

Tumnus nodded and with in moments they were all seated in Tumnus' living room.

They all listened intently to Aslan as he began to explain what had happened over the last two weeks.

After Aslan had finished, everyone in the room smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"So she's alright?" asked Peter, who had finally stopped pacing and sat down.

Aslan nodded.

"She is in the care of a Healer, William, he will make sure no harm will come to her till we reach his home tomorrow afternoon.

Edmund frowned.

"Can we not leave tonight?" he asked.

Aslan shook his head.

"No son of Adam, we shall leave tomorrow after breakfast. Everyone nodded and soon they all went to bed.

**

* * *

**

While Peter, Susan, Edmund and Tumnus were talking with Aslan, Lucy and Will had had dinner and were talking of the adventures Lucy and her sister and brothers had had in Narnia.

Lucy soon found out that Will was a great person to talk to and was a great listener as well.

He also asked about her life back in England.

Lucy told him of her parents and Professor Kirke and his very large house.

She also told him the story of how she had first found her way into Narnia through the wardrobe (she had been knocked out when they had been taken through the wardrobe with the Black Dwarfs and didn't know she had been taken through the wardrobe again).

They talked well into the night and it was close to dawn before they finally went to bed.

Will had just left the room and Lucy had not settled down for more than a minutes before she fell asleep.

Her last thoughts were that she was glad to have survived the torture of Black.

* * *

_**(A.N—All right there's chapter 5! Hope you guys like it! Please R&R! Flame if you must but please be gentle stories have feelings too! LOL ;) Chapter six should be up soon! Sry it's kinda short!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lion The Wizard and The Wardrobe**

**Chapter 6**

Lucy opened her eyes and looked around fearfully.

She was back in the dark, muggy cell that she had been held captive in for four days.

Suddenly out of the shadows came Luscious with his whip in hand with an evil smirk on his face.

Then he began to whip her, and not just on her back but her arms, legs and her face.

'_This is not real, it cannot be real!'_ she screamed in her mind.

But it seemed too real to be a dream.

Then as Luscious was about to make another strike...

Lucy screamed.

Lucy sat bolt upright in her bed, looking wildly around.

I was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing, she began to panic.

_Was she back in Black's Castle?_

_Was Will and his cottage just a dream?_

Lucy shivered.

The darkness used to intrigue her but now with those memories of being a captive in Black's Castle fresh in her mind, she was scared out of her mind of the dark.

Lucy curled up into a back and began to sob as she rocked herself back and forth.

No even more than a quarter of a minute later when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

She whipped around looking to see who it was.

"Lucy, are you alright? Why did you scream?" said the voice, sounding very worried.

When then person went over and lit her beside lamp, she sighed in relief.

"Will! You scared me!" Lucy said trying to keep off the subject of her nightmare.

But Will was persistent.

"Why did you scream?"

Will then noticed Lucy's tear stained face and blood shot eyes.

"You were crying." He said.

It was more of a statement than a question.

Lucy remained silent and looked at the floor, hoping that Will would drop the subject.

Which wasn't an option.

Will came up to her and lifted her chin up with his hand, until she looked at him.

When he looked in her eyes, he felt his heart break as he saw the pain, anguish and most of fear in Lucy's eyes.

Fear of Black.

Fear for the safety of her brothers and sister.

Fear for her country, Narnia.

He looked at her with concern and worry.

"What happened?" he asked.

Lucy didn't answer him, but he asked again.

"What happened in your dream Lucy? You can tell me."

There was a moment silence before Lucy sighed and told Will what had happened in her nightmare.

She couldn't take it anymore.

The Stress.

The Fear.

She totally lost control over her emotions.

She couldn't keep them locked up anymore.

Tear began to flow down her cheeks and as she finished telling him the story, images from the nightmare flashed in front of her eyes.

And when the last part of the dream flashed before her, she let out a strangled sob and broke down.

Will enveloped her in his arms.

"Shh, it's alright Lucy. You're safe. I'm here."

He whispered quietly, and began rubbing her back in a soothing motion and continued to whisper comforting words to her.

"I was s-so scared W-will. It had fe-felt so r-real. I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."

Lucy whispered in between sobs.

All the emotions and pain from the last four days never seemed to end.

She'd never felt so vulnerable before.

Her sobs soon turned into hick ups and then to sniffles and finally she felt herself fall into a dreamless sleep, leaning on Will's shoulder.

"Thank You." She whispered.

Will smiled down at Lucy's sleeping form.

"Anytime. Sweet Dreams."

Will laid her on the bed and tucked her in, and with out thinking gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He then settled into the armchair close to the door and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Peter was the first one up the next morning and everyone else soon followed.

They had a quick breakfast and then left for the healer's cottage.

It was mid-morning when they arrived at their destination.

Peter knocked on the door and it was a few moments later when Will opened the door and gave them all a bright smile and bowed (which Peter, Susan and Edmund returned).

"Welcome Your Majesties, Great Lion and noble Fawn. Please, come inside, we have just settled down for tea."

He then ushered them inside and led them upstairs into a room where they were finally re-united with Lucy.

They were shocked when they saw her pale complexion with cuts and scrapes on her face and they wondered if she really was all right.

But when they saw her slowly sit up and smile at them, Peter, Susan and Edmund rushed over to her.

Peter got there first and before she could say anything gave her a hug.

Peter immediately jumped back when he heard her let out a cry.

Lucy bit her lip trying to keep the tears back.

Will rushed over and checked to make sure that her cuts hadn't reopened.

When he saw that she was fine, he turned to the High King and the others who were all looking at him with concern.

"You must be careful, Sire. Her wound have not healed yet and but she should be able to get up and walk around in the next couple of days.

Peter turned to Will.

"So you are the healer Aslan had told us about." He said.

Will nodded and bowed.

"William Taylor, at your service."

Peter smiled and returned the gesture.

But his smile soon turned back into a frown, his mind went back to the health and well being of his youngest sister.

"Will, a word, if you please."

Will nodded and followed Peter over to the other side of the room as the others began to talk to Lucy.

"How badly was she injured?" Peter asked quietly.

Will looked sadly over to where Lucy was laughing with the others about something Tumnus had said.

"She has cuts and bruises all over her face and body. A mild head wound, likely from being smashed into a floor or wall. But the most serious injury is on her back. Very deep gashes from a whip, there were two that I had to stitch up. She's in pretty rough shape, Sire, she is also very weak from not eating for the last four days, and though she had eaten a lot yesterday she is still weak. She is so weak and fragile right now from everything that's happened that I'm surprised she hasn't completely lost it."

Will had chosen not to tell anyone of Lucy's nightmare, fearing that it would worry the High King more.

Will sighed.

"But after a lot of rest, she should be fine physically, but I don't know how long it will take for her to heal mentally and emotionally. She hasn't told what had happened when she was captive; she tries to keep it to herself, so I can only guess what had happened. She's a strong person but she is scared out of her whit's and she doesn't tell anyone because she doesn't want to worry them."

Peter nodded and looked over at Lucy.

"She's always been like that." He said, "Always thinking of others before herself."

He let of a sigh.

"I just wish there was something I could do to ease her pain."

Will nodded sadly.

When he had seen the pain in her eyes, he had wished the same thing.

_**(A.N—Whew! Two chapters in one night! Wow I'm killing myself! Well I hope you guys like it! Review please! Flame if you must. Chapter 7 coming soon!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lion The Wizard and The Wardrobe**

**Chapter 7**

When Lucy had seen her brothers and sister come into the room, her heart had filled such joy and warmth that she thought she would explode.

And now she, Edmund and Susan where listening to a joke that Tumnus was telling them about a stag and a dwarf, which they had a good laugh about.

After they had all calmed down, Lucy noticed that Susan's arm was bandaged.

"Why Susan, what happened to your arm?" she asked.

Susan looked down at her shoulder and shrugged.

"I was hit with an arrow when we were running away from the band of Black Dwarves when they saw us trying to escape. Nothing serious though." Susan added when she saw a look of concern cross Lucy's face.

"We tried to get you as well Lu, we really did," said Edmund almost pleadingly. "But when Peter had gone back in to the wagon to get you; Susan had to pull him back to get out of the way of an arrow from the driver."

Edmund paused to take a breath.

"And before we could try and grab you, the driver took off with the wagon and we were being shot at."

Lucy smiled warmly at her brother and sister; she knew they felt like it had been their fault that Lucy had been injured.

"I know Ed; you did your best and that's all that matters."

They talked for a few minutes more and the mood brightened as Tumnus was telling them another joke.

A few minutes later Edmund look around, "Oh, I say where did Aslan get to?"

And they soon realized that, without them knowing, Aslan had left to go to who knows where but they knew he would be return sooner or later.

The rest of the day was spent planning what they were going to do now that Lucy was free and they could attack without the fear of Lucy or anyone being used as blackmail.

Peter was pacing around Will's living room as the others waited for his plan of action.

"Well first of all," he began, "we'll need an army. Tumnus, I want you to gather up every able and willing animals and magical creatures, and report back here as soon as possible."

Tumnus nodded and bowed to Peter, "I shall leave right away Sire."

Peter nodded and turned to Susan and Edmund.

"Susan, I want you and Edmund to round up all the tree Nymphs."

He then paused for a moment, Will had informed them that in the last ten years, humans had traveled into Narnia, (Will had been with them when they had) and that gave Peter an idea.

"Then I will go to the town of Eli and gather up any willing men to fight for the Lion."

Peter then turned to Will, who was sitting next to Lucy (Lucy had wanted to be there while they made plans and had been able to walk all the way to the couch with Will and Peter's help)

"Will, I want you to stay here with Lucy."

Will nodded and smiled, glad that the High Kind trusted him to look after Lucy.

With a final nod Peter, Susan and Edmund were on their way.

* * *

It was just after sunset when Tumnus arrived back at the cottage with all the talking beast and magical creatures of Narnia that were still loyal to Aslan and High King.

They decided that they would all camp in the large clearing close to cottage.

Soon the clearing was full of beasts and magical creatures, from Lions to mice, from stags to fawns they were all there.

Soon after came Susan and Edmund with the tree nymphs.

As they waited for Peter to return, hopefully, with the men from the village of Eli, the animals and magical creatures came and greeted Susan, Edmund and Lucy (who was sitting down, wrapped in a blanket).

Lucy still did not have any strength to move, and after she had insisted of coming down with Will, he and Tumnus had helped her to the clearing where she just smiled at everyone and cuddled with the small creatures that surrounded her.

Peter and the men soon arrived and there was total of seventy-five men and six women who had come to help with anything they could do.

By the time they had set up camp, it was really late and they decided to call it a day.

They would leave the planning for tomorrow.

Peter, Susan, Edmund Lucy and Will returned to the cottage and with a quick goodnight they went to bed.

* * *

"WHAT!" Black yelled out as he paced angrily around the throne room of his accursed mother's castle.

One of his spies had reported that the High King Peter, his brother and sister had been re-united with the youngest of the four, The Queen Lucy.

"HOW DID SHE ESCAPE??" he yelled to the guards. (They were men)

"YOU IDIOTS WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE THAT SHE DIDN"T GET AWAY!!!!"

The guards were silent for a few moments and then the Captain took a small step forward.

"Uh, Sire. There's something else we found out..."

Black glared at him, and the Captain coward in fear but continued.

"The 'boy' is with them."

Black was silent before he exploded.

"WHAT?"

The guards jumped out of the doorway as Black stormed past and went to a cell when he was keeping someone.

* * *

Madison sat in her cold prison, with torn clothes that had surprisingly last five years.

She was covered with dirt and dry blood.

She hadn't seen the sunlight in so long she was beginning to forget was sunlight was.

She was just beginning to dose when the cell door burst open.

Black stormed in and lifted Madison up with his staff and slammed her again the wall.

Madison cringed in pain.

Black smirked.

"Guess who returned to Narnia?" he whispered viciously.

Madison said nothing but spat in his face; which of course earned her a slap across the face.

Black glared at her.

"The High King and his brother and sisters have returned. And I almost had them too. Did you know how I did?"

Madison remained silent, as she had for five years.

Why was he telling her this?

Black continued.

"I had the youngest, Queen Lucy, The Valiant."

Madison gasped.

Oh the poor girl!

Black nodded and smirked when he saw her shock.

"But she escaped! And guess who is nursing her back to health, while the High King plans to attack me?"

Madison said nothing.

Black growled and threw Madison across the room.

"YOUR SON!!"

Madison's eyes went wide.

'Will!'

Madison was relieved and shocked that her son was still alive, but again she wondered why Black was telling her.

She soon found out, Black smirked again and raised his staff.

"Lets send him a little greeting shall we?"

* * *

**_(A.N YAY! CHAPTER & IM DONE!!_**

**_Oh oh CLIFFHANGER!! HAA!!_**

**_I know I know don't hurt me!!!_**

**_Ill have chapter 8 in no time!!!_**

**_R&R!!!)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lion The Wizard and The Wardrobe**

**Chapter 8**

Will tossed and turned in his bed.

Something was wrong, very wrong, he could feel it.

He sat up and put on his coat, maybe some hot cocoa would calm his nerves.

He went downstairs and had just lit a fire in the hearth when he heard some come down the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Will turned to see Lucy standing in the door way with a blanket wrapped around her.

Will looked down and shook his head with a small smile on his face.

Lucy smiled at him and came down and sat next to him to watch as he made the hot cocoa.

After he had each poured them a cup, he and Lucy went and sat out on the front steps.

It was a clear night and the moon and stars were bright.

They both sat in silent, enjoying the peaceful night.

Lucy was just beginning to dose off when there was a rustling in the bushes to their right.

Lucy, suddenly wide awake, stiffened and grabbed Will's arm.

Will had heard it too and began to stand up slowly, standing in front of Lucy.

Suddenly a woman stumbled out of the bushes and fell about ten feet in front of them, unconscious.

Before Will could stop her, Lucy had rushed over and knelt down next to the woman.

Lucy saw that the woman had cuts and bruises all over her body and her face was flushed and her breath shallow.

Lucy bent over her and felt the woman's forehead and gasped at the heat emitting from her.

"Will! She had a high fever! We must get inside at once."

By then Will had come over and stood next to Lucy (he had been checking the surrounding area for anything out of the ordinary just incase it had been a trap).

Now Will looked down at the woman and he gasped at the familiar face.

"Mother!" he gasped out, falling to his knees.

Lucy gasped as well, and then jumped up and ran into the cottage.

Will looked at his mother.

Her once beautiful, silky black hair, was tangled, dirty and you could make out dry blood in certain areas.

She had cuts and bruises all over her body, some of them newly made.

"Oh mother, what have they done to you?" he whispered his voice cracking.

There was a noise from behind him and he turned to see Lucy walking a quickly as she could in her condition towards him with Peter following.

Peter picked up Will's mother and brought her inside.

Lucy knelt down next to Will, helped him to his feet and began leading him into the cottage, up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Will tried to protest.

"But-my mother..."

Lucy smiled, "Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Get some rest."

As Lucy left the room, Will found himself falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Lucy smiled as she walked towards her room.

But her smile faded as she entered as saw Will's mother.

Lucy had been prison for only two weeks and she had barely survived, she couldn't imagine being there for five years, Will's mother had survived.

But would she survive the fever?

Lucy shook that thought out of her mind.

Right now she needed to tend to Will's mother and try and get rid of the fever.

First Lucy placed a cool clothe on the woman's forehead to try and cool her down.

Then Lucy began tending to the woman's injuries.

During the time that Lucy had cleaned and bandaged all the woman's injuries, she had changed the cloth twice and it didn't seem to be working.

Lucy then placed a clothe on the woman's forehead and another on the back of her neck.

Lucy then placed a light blanket over her and sat down in a chair neck to the bed.

Lucy continued replacing the clothes every five minutes, then every ten minutes and soon Will's mother's fever had gone down and she became stable.

Lucy sighed and relief and felt a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over, she fell back onto the chair and fell asleep.

* * *

It was an hour later that Will entered the room to find his mother now peacefully sleeping and Lucy who was also sleeping, in a chair next to the bed.

He smiled at Lucy's sleeping form; she looked exhausted.

He went over to Lucy and picked her up.

'She's so light' he thought with a surprised smile.

But then again she hadn't been given much to eat for a while and she had just started having full meals again.

Her face was slightly sunken in but she still looked like an Angel.

Will stopped in mid-thought and shook his head.

Where had that come from?

Will just shook his head again and began to walk towards his room.

Once he reached his room and laid her down on his bed and tucked her in.

Lucy shifted to her side and some of her golden hair fell in front of her face; and without thinking, he brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well." He whispered as he left the room.

He paused as he closed the door behind and smiled.

"Was she up all night?"

Will jumped and turned.

There was Peter and Edmund standing there.

Will nodded.

Edmund shook his head, "That's Lucy for you, always saving the day."

Peter nodded.

"Too bad she didn't have her cordial with her or she would have cured your mother in no time."

Will and Edmund nodded in agreement.

Edmund turned to Will.

"How is your mother doing?"

They all turned and looked over at the bedroom that held Will's sleeping mother.

Will smiled.

"She's doing fine, besides all the cuts and bruises, her fever is gone and her breathing has gone back to normal. I just hope she wakes up soon."

* * *

(A.N Yay! Chapter 8!! I told you Id have it up fast!! Ha! Only one day apart!!! Well R&R and let me know what you think!!! Chapter nine is coming soon!!!)


	9. Chapter 9

**_(A.N—I just wanted to thank all my readers and reviewers!_**

**_THANK YOU:_**

**Erin**

**Idaho Shepheard**

**Ficluva _(Lubbs ya rach!)_**

**Miyu**

**Nobody _(who ever you are thank you!)_**

**Gods-girl2004**

**Alatira-Intelar**

**Ele**

**Anon**

**I am just reader**

**_THANKS YOU GUYS!!!_**

**_Well on with the STORY YAY!!)_**

**The Lion The Wizard and The Wardrobe**

**Chapter 9**

Madison woke up when she felt something going through her hair, she also felt really sore and that it hurt to make any kind of movement.

Then she heard the last thing she'd expected to hear, someone was humming.

Her eyes snapped open.

The last thing she remembered was being beaten by Black and then being thrown out of the castle and chased by one of the wolves.

But as she looked around as best she could, she could see that she was in a room that was brightly lit with sunlight and the someone who was humming, she realized was brushing her hair.

Madison tried to sit up so she could see who it was but she gasped out as pain rippled all over her body.

She then heard the person behind her gasp and saw a young girl with golden hair come into her line of sight.

The young girl smiled and said excitedly, "Oh, so you're finally awake! How are you feeling? But oh, there's something I have to do first. Wait RIGHT there, don't move!"

"It's not like I can move." Madison muttered.

It sounded weird to hear your own voice for the first time in five years.

Madison shrugged and waited for the girl to return.

* * *

When Lucy saw that Will's mother was awake and seemed perfectly fine, besides being really sore all over, she walked as fast as she could downstairs (ignoring the prickle of pain in her back), strangely she had healed faster then anyone had expected.

Though she still got tired faster then others, but she could speed up for today; she would of course regret it later but Will NEEDED to know that his mother was up.

She soon reached the clearing where Peter and the rest of the army were practicing their fighting skills.

It had been three days since Will and Lucy had found his mother.

On the second day, Susan and Lucy had washed the woman's hair, which was quite a difficult task but they were able to clean all the blood and dirt out of her hair, returning it to it's silky state it had been in five years ago.

Lucy stumbled into the clearing and everyone stopped to look at her.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Will rushed over.

"What's wrong Lu?" asked Edmund, with concern.

Will with a similar expression.

Lucy laughed, "Nothing is wrong! Will it's your mother, she's awake!"

Will expression was priceless.

His face lit up and he let out a whoop of joy as he ran towards the cottage.

Lucy laughed and followed him with a slight skip in her stride.

Edmund smiled, shook his head and went to go inspect the other and see how they were doing.

* * *

Madison was just about to dose when she saw the door burst open.

She saw-no it couldn't be.

The youth walked slowly up to her with watery eyes, and her small, delicate hands in his large rough ones.

"Mother." He whispered.

Madison smiled and as she chocked back a sob said, "Oh William Darling..."

As her now older son gave her a hug she finally believed there was still hope for Narnia.

Small tears fell from her eyes that seemed to never end.

After they had both calmed down they began talking about how Will had survived these last five years and talked of old times, from before they had been separated.

It was just before sunset when there was a knock on the door and Madison turned to see the golden haired girl, who had nursed her back to health according to her son, walk into the room with a tray which had their dinner on it.

Madison smiled as she saw her son jump up from the chair he had been sitting in and took the tray from the girl and place it on the bedside table, thanking her.

The girl smiled at Will and turned to leave when Will stopped her.

"Lucy! Wait I wanted to introduce you to my mother."

Madison smiled when she heard the girl mumble something about already meeting her and that she didn't want to interrupt anything.

But Will took her arm and lead her over to the bed, where Madison was sitting up against many pillows.

"Lucy I would like you to meet my mother Madison. And mother this is Queen Lucy, youngest of the four Kings and Queens of Narnia."

Lucy blushed a deep red and smiled at Madison.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Taylor, but please, call me Lucy."

Madison smiled, "Only if you call me Madison, dear."

Lucy and Madison smiled at each other and began to talk, and found out soon enough that they had a lot in common.

Will smiled at his mother and Lucy.

"I'll just leave you guys to talk."

Lucy and Madison turned to him and smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay, dear?" His mother asked, her smile reaching from ear to ear, "Because I was just about to tell Lucy about the time..."

"Yep! Bye!" Will said dashing out of the room before Madison could continue.

Lucy and Madison laughed, and continued to talk.

* * *

Susan soon joined them and they talked well into the night, Madison telling them of her life before being taken away by Black; and Lucy and Susan told Madison of their adventures that they had had when coming to Narnia for the first time.

Susan and Lucy had just finished telling Madison of the Lone Islands when Madison suddenly turned a deathly pale.

"Madison what's wrong?" Susan asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, and you've suddenly turned very pale."

Madison frowned, "It's just I- I just remembered something that I had overheard..."

Lucy and Susan waited patiently for Madison to continue.

"He's planning to attack, he has already gathered an army, and are going to attack on the new moon."

Lucy and Susan gasped.

"But that five days from now!" Susan said fearfully.

Lucy stood up and quickly went and informed the others.

* * *

For the next two days they packed and readied for battle, which would be taking place in a clearing about half a days walk from the cottage.

It was well after midnight at the end of the second day when everyone had finished packing and went to bed, ready to leave bright and early the next morning.

Lucy, who had been sleeping on the couch, couldn't seem to fall asleep.

There was too much on her mind.

Lucy sighed and decided to read one of the books that Will had.

She had just picked a book when she heard some one come downstairs.

She turned and smiled.

"Hey Will."

Will smiled.

"Hey, what are you reading?"

Lucy laughed and showed him the cover of the book.

He grinned, "History of Narnia, interesting choice."

Lucy nodded, "I wanted to see what they wrote about our adventures."

They both laughed and went to sit down on the couch.

Throughout the week Will and Lucy had become good friends and grew closer and closer as time went by; and though neither of them would admit it, the others had noticed that they had developed feelings for each other.

As they began talking about random things Lucy couldn't keep the upcoming battle out of her mind.

Though Lucy kept the thoughts to herself, Will saw the sadness and fear in her eyes.

"You're thinking about the Battle aren't you." He said, looking into her eyes. It was more of a statement then a question.

Lucy sighed and nodded.

"It's just that it's been so long since we've had a big threat like this. The last time a battle even came close to this was when we help King Lune defend Archenland from the Calormens, and even that was years ago. I also was able to help in that battle, I'm nothing without my cordial!"

As Lucy told Will this, memories flashed in her mind: Edmund nearly dead after the battle of the White Witch, Peter coming back injured from a battle with the Giants and even little Reepicheep badly injured after they battle of Baruna and more and more memories after that.

After each battle she was able to heal everyone.

But what about this battle now that she didn't have her cordial.

What would happen when people came badly injured after the battle and she could do nothing?

What if someone died?

What if Pete or Edmund were killed and she could do nothing to save them?

What if Will was killed?

_What if?_

_What if?_

_What if?_

Lucy stopped in mid-thought.

Something wet was on her cheek.

Lucy's eyes went wide when she realized that they were tears, her tears.

Will lifted Lucy face with his hand so she was looking up at him.

He smiled and whipped away her tears with his thumb.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out right."

Lucy wasn't convinced. "But"

But stopped as Will kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep Lucy, I'll see you in the morning."

He stood up and with a smile, left the room.

As she heard Will go upstairs, she blushed a deep crimson.

_'He just kissed me'_

Even though it was only a peck on her forehead she felt her stomach fill with butterflies.

She smiled, "Oh dear," she said quietly, "I'm smitten."

Lucy giggled; she almost liked the sound of her saying that.

Lucy shook her head and settled in under the blankets, falling asleep almost right away.

* * *

**_(A.N- ALL RIGHT! Whew!! Well there's chapter 9 and ten's on its way!! R&R!! let me know what you guys think!!)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lion The Wizard and The Wardrobe**

**Chapter 10**

Even though he had gone to sleep very late Will was up before sunrise.

He had to get back before anyone else realized where he had gone-especially Lucy.

Will quickly got dressed and was out the door in less then ten minutes.

Following Tumnus' directions, he headed into the Forest.

(They were not going to leave for the battle field until mid-morning so Will had time)

It was just a few hours after sunrise when Will returned to the cottage.

Where he found a very angry Lucy pacing in front of the door.

"Where in the devil have you been?" Lucy demanded when she saw him walking towards her.

Will took a step back; Lucy was scary!

"No where." Will said simply.

'Oops wrong answer'

"NO WHERE?!" Lucy yelled turning red with anger.

"You were not here this morning and no one would tell me where you had gone! I was worried sick!" Lucy's facial expression suddenly turned from angry to frightened.

"Well, I mean… what if something happened to you? What if you were attacked? No one would know that you had been before it would be too late." She said quietly.

She sighed.

"It's hard enough that everyone's going out to battle tomorrow. You could have at least told me…"

Lucy looked down at the ground fiddling with her hands.

Will smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Come with me."

Lucy looked up at him, confused, but followed him down the trail that went to the clearing where the army was making last minute preparations.

As they walked Will told Lucy of where he had gone.

"But why did you go to Tumnus' house for? It could have been dangerous." Lucy asked when Will had finished.

Will smiled and took something out of his pack.

"To get this."

Lucy gasped as she took her cordial from Will.

Will smiled.

Lucy looked up at him.

"You didn't have to go and get this." She whispered.

Will nodded.

"But I did, besides we might need it later."

Lucy smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

As they stood in comfortable silence, Will wondered if he should tell Lucy what he had figured out last night.

'Well it's now or never.' He thought.

"There was something else I wanted to tell you Lucy." He said, looking down at Lucy.

"What is it?"

Will took a deep breath, "Well what I wanted to say was that I-"

"There you two are!"

Will held in a groan, cursing the High King for his bad timing.

"Come on you two, we're leaving." Peter said pointing towards the direction of the clearing, where everyone else was waiting to leave.

Will could have kicked himself.

'Oh well,' he thought as they both followed Peter to the clearing, 'I guess I have to tell her tonight.'

But Will did not get to tell Lucy later that night.

Just after they had set up camp and had had dinner; two of the eagles, who had been keeping watch from the sky, reported that a small army was marching towards the camp.

Peter told everyone to prepare for battle.

While the army was preparing, all the woman were getting the first aid supplies ready.

Just before the men were about to leave, Lucy and Susan went to go say goodbye to their brothers and Madison to Will.

Lucy gave Edmund a hug and a kiss on the cheek, while Susan did the same to Peter.

"Be careful Edmund." She said, her eyes stinging. "I want two brothers when they is all over."

Edmund smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Lucy, I will be. Oh and make sure you tell lover boy over there before it's too late."

Lucy turned to where Edmund was looking and blushed.

Edmund turned and smirked.

Lucy slapped her brother playfully and then turned to her eldest brother and felt the tears beginning to fall.

Peter smiled warmly at Lucy.

If something happened to either of them Peter knew that Lucy and Susan would be crushed, Lucy most of all.

Lucy cared for everyone so dearly that when someone she loved was lost to her, it would pain her for a while.

Lucy looked up at Peter and suddenly leapt into her brother's arms.

"Oh Peter. Please do be careful! I don't know what we would do without you and Edmund!"

Peter smiled down at his sister.

"Don't worry Lu, we'll be back before you know it."

Lucy couldn't help but smile and nod.

She was just about to turn away when Peter whispered, "Oh, and I agree with Edmund."

Lucy looked at her brother, confused for a moment, before she realized what her brother meant and glared at her brother before stomping away, VERY embarrassed.

Will had just said goodbye to his mother when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He turned and smiled.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey." She replied looking at the ground, "You wanted to tell me something earlier, what was it?"

Will nodded.

"Yes I wanted t-"

Will hesitated.

Should he tell her?

After what his mother had just told him, he didn't think it would be safe for Lucy to know.

He couldn't tell her now, but he would after all this was over.

He just hoped he lived to tell her what he wanted to tell her so badly but couldn't without putting her in danger.

Will took a deep breath and continued, it was going to be so hard not to tell her.

"I wanted to give you something."

He took off a necklace and placed it in her hand.

"It was my father's and I want you to have it. To remember me by, if we never see each other again."

Lucy looked down at the jade dagger.

"Don't talk like that." She said quietly.

"We'll see each other again. And thank you, I'll treasure it."

Then as Lucy finished, Peter announced that it was time to leave.

Lucy smiled a small smile.

"Be careful Will, Okay?" Lucy whispered, giving him a hug.

Will smiled and nodded.

"I will."

With one last smile, Will turned and walked towards where the army was leaving.

As Lucy watched her brothers, Will and many of her other friends leave, tears began to fall from her eyes at the thought of never seeing them again.

But as she looked down at the Jade Dagger, she couldn't help but smile.

Will was right; everything would turn out right in the end.

And with that thought in her mind, she went and joined Madison and Susan by the fire.

Madison smiled as she saw Lucy sit down next to her and begin to fiddle with her son's jade dagger.

_**(A.N—Well there we go! TEN down and only a few more to go!! I AM SOOOO SORRRY that it took me so long to update!!! And I know that this chapter is short so I'm going to do my best to make it up to you guys!!)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lion The Wizard and The Wardrobe**

**Chapter 11**

It was a few hours after sunset when Madison insisted that Susan and Lucy get a couple hours of sleep and promised to wake them when either the army returned or when she received news from Peter.

Susan and Lucy didn't argue and retired to the royal tents that had been set up for them.

As Lucy lay in her bed she couldn't help but think that something was going to go wrong before the night was over.

Lucy lay down and slowly felt herself beginning to dose, and finally fall asleep.

It was only a few minutes late that Lucy suddenly sat bolt upright in her bed, her eyes wide in fright.

A scene, as if from a movie, had flashed before her closed eyes.

It was of the battlefield, and what she saw made Lucy let out a strangled cry.

Will, he was fighting with Black, Peter and Edmund were fighting two of Black's soldiers not ten feet away but all three were badly injured.

Then Lucy's full attention was drawn back to Will as she heard him let out a cry of pain.

Lucy gasped, he had been stabbed right through the chest, and in slow motion he fell to the ground, and as he let out his last breath she heard him mutter one word.

"Lucy."

* * *

Peter tried to look around as he fought another one of Black's soldiers; he seemed to have a never-ending supply of them.

He could see Edmund and Will fighting as well, not even ten feet away; but where was Black?

Peter hadn't seen him since the battle had begun, but he had disappeared at some point.

What was he planning?

Peter knew it wouldn't be anything good.

Peter's thoughts were interrupted when his opponent knocked him down the ground.

He smirked.

Well it seemed this soldier was better than he thought.

Peter quickly attacked back and not even two minutes later he was fighting with a new opponent; the former dead on the ground.

* * *

Edmund was in the same situation as Peter, take down one and then not even getting a chance to catch his breath he was fighting a new opponent.

They had had the upper hand for most of the battle but their side was beginning to tire and if either side did not retreat soon, they would all collapse from exhaustion.

Not soon after Edmund had thought that he heard the enemy call a retreat and the enemy left in a rush from the way they had come.

* * *

After Peter was sure the enemy had left, he ordered everyone to return to camp, (except the eagles, who were to keep watch throughout the night).

When they reached the camp they said a tired Hello to Madison and retired to their tents exhausted.

Madison and the other woman (minus Lily and Susan) took care of the wounded, and then went to bed themselves.

They had not slept for more than couple hours, when they were all up again, woken up by Susan's yells.

Peter, Edmund and Will came out of their looking around confused and worried.

"Susan what's all the noise about?" ask Edmund sleepily.

They were all shocked to see tears on Susan's.

"It's Lucy." Susan said, "She's gone."

By now everyone was out of their beds and they all gasped, and everyone began talking at once.

Peter immediately took charge.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone shut their mouths.

"Now, I want everyone to brake into four groups."

A few minutes later the whole company was in four groups, and Peter sent each of them in different directions to cover more ground, and so the search began.

* * *

Lucy had not been walking for more than an hour when she realized she was lost.

She tried to retrace her steps but to no avail.

She was beginning to panic.

What if what she had seen had already happened?

What if everyone was killed and her running away had been futile and she wouldn't be able to warn the camp before it was too late?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard something to her right.

"Is anyone there?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady.

She didn't like the darkness it was reminding her of her memories she would rather forget.

Suddenly she heard laughter…that evil and sinister laughter that could only belong to one person.

"Black…" she whispered, her fear came back ten folds and she was frozen to the spot as she saw him immerge from the darkness.

The clearing was light up brightly with his staff.

Lucy shivered.

Black smirked; he loved seeing fear in his enemy's eyes.

"You just seem to keep getting into trouble don't you, your Majesty."

Lucy didn't answer.

"What did you do to Will?" she demanded, her voice rising.

Black let out a cruel laugh, and Lucy felt her heart begin to sink.

Black continued to laugh.

"Oh him? He was weak! Barely even fought!"

Lucy fell to her knees as Black continued to laugh.

It felt as if all the life had been sucked out of her.

Lucy felt nothing, heard nothing, didn't even realize as Black motioned his guards to take her by the arms and lead her away; Lucy did not struggle, did not protest, only let the soldiers lead her towards their camp.

* * *

It was two hours later that Peter, Edmund, Susan and Will found out where Lucy was.

"And you are positive that she is with them?"

Peter asked two of their scouts Sharpeye and Nightsky the eagles.

They both nodded.

"Yes, and she didn't look too well off sire."

Peter's face was grim.

"We leave at once, you two eagles gather up everyone and tell them to meet us at the battlefield."

Sharpeye and Nightsky nodded and flew off quickly.

Peter sighed.

"How could this have happened?"

Edmund shook his head.

"There must have been something that had made her leave the camp without telling anyone."

Susan nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Lucy wouldn't run blindly into danger unless…" Susan eyes went wide. "Oh no! Peter you don't think?"

Peter gasped when he realized what Susan was suggesting.

"I don't know Susan, but it's possible."

Edmund nodded.

"Yes, very possible."

Will looked between the three siblings, confused.

"What's possible?" he asked.

"Well," began Edmund, "when Lucy was little, she kept seeing images flash through her mind, and then only a little while later, she would see those images happen. At first we couldn't figure out what it was but soon the images turned into (we found out) vision of things yet to come. We thought it was pretty cool that she could see the future but then she started having nightmares of bombs falling and people dying. She had those for a few nights and none of us got any sleep; but then suddenly the nightmares stopped, the visions as well. It was a few months later that the planes began bombing England and we were moved to the country, and we realized that was what Lucy had send. And until now she hasn't had one vision or nightmare since."

Will was shocked.

"So what you're saying is that she could had a vision about one of us getting killed or hurt and she left to try and prevent it from happening?"

The trio nodded.

Will heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand though his hair.

"And now Black has her."

As they continued their walk towards the battlefield, none made a sound.

They were all deep in thought, trying to think of a solution.

* * *

_**(A.N—There's chapter 11! Somewhat short I know…the next two will be longer I SWEAR! Hope you guys enjoy! R&R!!!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Lion The Wizard and The Wardrobe**

**Chapter 12**

Lucy knew she was walking somewhere but didn't care.

She felt no emotion, no feelings what so ever.

The only thing that she could think of was that Will was dead.

It had had such an impact on her that she ceased to care about anything anymore.

Nothing mattered.

She had always told herself that she didn't care for Will as more than a friend.

He was just another friend from Narnia, but when out that Will was dead, she had realized how much Will meant to her.

She thought of her brothers and sister but the thought of Will's death had thrown the thoughts of her siblings out of her mind.

If Black had killed Will it was a possibility that Peter and Edmund were dead as well.

Lucy had simply lost the will to believe that any of the people she loved were still alive, and therefore lost the will to care about what happened to her whether she was killed or not.

* * *

When Peter, Susan, Edmund, Will and most of the army arrived at the Battlefield they were shocked at the sight before them.

About twenty feet away stood Black with about 100 men and to their shock and dismay, Lucy.

Yes, there she was, the eagles had been right, Lucy looked awful.

Will gasped.

What had Black done to her?

She looked like a statue.

Her face was so blank; it held no emotion.

Will turned to the others.

"Have you ever seen her like this?" he asked.

"Once," said Susan, in a very quiet voice. "A few years ago our grandfather died of a heart attack. She and grandfather had been very close. Lucy had been so distraught that she couldn't handle it anymore and turned into what we're looking at now."

Edmund shook his head.

"I wonder what Black said to make her like this?"

But their thoughts were interrupted by-

"High King! I'd like to make a little bargain with you!"

Peter glared at Black.

Lucy was not some thing that you could bargain off.

But Black had the upper hand; any sudden action could harm Lucy.

"What kind of bargain Black?"

"A trade." Black replied, "Your sister for the Master Healer."

Will gasped.

Black knew.

But Peter did not; he looked quite confused.

"And who is this _'Master Healer'_?"

Peter demanded.

Black's laughter echoed throughout the field.

Will stepped forward.

"Alright Black, here I am. Release the Queen Lucy."

Black smirked, Peter, Susan, and Edmund looked at Will with a look of complete shock.

"Will what are you talking about?" asked Susan.

But Will ignored them and glared at Black.

"Let her go Black!"

Will repeated.

Black's expression remained the same.

"When you come to me, then I will return her highness to the High King."

Will shook his head.

"No you release her first."

Will had a feeling that they were going to get nowhere, there was one thing Black and Will had in common, their stubbornness.

Then Will thought of an idea.

"Alright Black, how about we have a duel; A fight to the death; you and me. one on one. If I win, you let Lucy go and leave this country never to return."

Black was silent for a moment before responding.

"But what if _I_ win?" he asked with a smirk.

Will took a deep breath.

"You get me and Lucy."

Black smiled.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal. We will duel in one and a half hours."

After that Black departed with his soldiers, one of them took Lucy by the arm and followed.

* * *

After Black had left Will turned and began walking back to camp.

Peter, Susan and Edmund stared after him.

"Do you think he knows what he's doing?" asked Edmund.

Peter shook his head.

"I don't know Ed, but I have a feeling he does."

"Yes," said Susan. "so do I."

* * *

Once they had returned to camp, Peter and Edmund trained with Will and told him of different strategies to use, while battling Black, as Susan and Madison watch in interest.

Madison smiled as she watched her son prepared for the battle of his life, and for the girl he loved. She remembered when she had woken up and seen the connection that Will and Lucy had.

Madison sighed again, Will and Lucy's relationship reminded her of when she had first met Will's father, Colin.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Madison was exploring the forest behind her new home that her and her parents had just moved into, when a boy came running into the clearing and had nearly run Madison over.

The boy stopped and apologized so many times that Madison giggled.

"What is your name miss?" the boy asked, looking at her curiously with a smile, which later made her melt.

"Madison, what's yours?" she replied.

"My name is Colin, Miss Maddy!"

Colin bowed so low that he almost lost his balance.

Madison giggled.

"Are you new around here Miss Maddy? Because I'm sure I would have seen you before!"

Madison smiled at the nickname he had given her.

"My family just moved her yesterday."

Colin smiled.

"Well I hope-"

Some woman cut off Colin.

"Madison! Madison!"

Madison groaned.

Colin smiled, and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Madison couldn't help but smile again, "My mother." She said simply.

Colin smiled, "May I come visit you Miss Maddy?"

Madison nodded and waved goodbye as turned and ran back in the direction of her house.

_**End of Flash Back**_

* * *

"MOM!"

Madison eyes snapped back into focus and saw everyone looking at her concerned.

Madison smiled at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry dears, I guess I dosed off."

Will looked at her knowingly.

"Dreaming about a certain someone, _Miss Maddy_?" Will said with a smile.

Madison smiled and nodded, "And that's mother to you!"

Will just laughed.

All too soon it was time to depart for the battlefield again.

* * *

**_(A.N—Well there is FINALLY chapter 12! I am SO sorry it took so long to update! I just started a new term and the workload has been HUGE! Chapter 13 the SECOND LAST CHAPTER will be up soon! RR!)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Lion The Wizard and The Wardrobe**

**Chapter 13**

When Peter Susan, Madison, Will and Edmund reached the battlefield they saw that Black and his soldiers had made a small area where Will and Black would duel.

Madison gasped when she saw Lucy.

"Oh my," she whispered. "The poor girl."

The others could only nod.

Will glared at his opponent, who was arming up for the duel.

Black turned and smirked.

Will's expression did not waver.

His face was void of any emotion.

Will had a look of determination that anyone who caught eye contact with him would shudder and look away, but Black did not.

His grim expression was sinister.

Will and Black entered the arena, their gaze never leaving their opponents face.

Black's armor was all black and had a dark green emerald on his shield and breastplate.

He had replaced his staff with a sword that had emeralds in the handle.

Will's armor on the other hand, was a silver color with a red lion on his shield and breastplate; he was also carrying his father's sword with a gold handle with rubies.

Black and Will began circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

After a few minutes, Will could see that Black was getting impatient.

Will remained calm, he **WANTED** Black to strike first, he **WANTED** Black to become frustrated and lost concentration.

A few minutes later that is exactly what Black did.

Black suddenly let out a growl of frustration and charged at Will with such a great force that Will nearly lost his balance.

Will quickly recovered and went for Black's arms and legs (where there was nothing but mail), but Black blocked him and then went for Will's chest.

Will quickly swung his sword up and while blocking Black's attack, caught him under his arm.

Black let out a hiss of pain or anger, Will did not know.

Black suddenly charged again and put all his strength into the swing that Will was pushed roughly to the ground, Will let out a gasped of pain, one of his ribs cracked painfully.

The Black began to swing his sword wildly at Will.

Will tried to block as many attacks as he could but Will was soon cover in cuts on his face and had a deep gash on his left arm (which was now useless).

Now Will only had his sword to protect himself and he was beginning to tire.

If the battle kept the way it was, they would all be doomed.

* * *

Peter had to hold himself back.

Will was losing, and there was nothing he could do to help him.

Peter turned to see the same emotion in the eyes of his brother, Edmund.

Susan and Madison had a look of terror.

Peter shook his head; this was no good at all.

His thought were suddenly brought back to earth when Will let out a cry.

Peter turned swiftly back to the arena to see that Black had made an even deeper and longer cut on Will's right arm.

Both of his arms were now useless; he was now defenseless.

"Will get up!" Madison yelled to her son with tear streaming down her face.

Black had now backed off ready to watch his opponent suffer.

"Will get UP!" Madison repeated.

That's when Edmund noticed something; he smiled slightly.

"Will you're not dead! Get up and fight!" he yelled.

Edmund's smile grew as he saw it again.

Peter frowned at his brother.

"Edmund this is no time for smiles." Peter scolded.

Edmund nearly laughed.

"Didn't you see it?"

Peter looked confused.

"See _what_?"

Edmund rolled his eyes.

"The way Lucy reacted when she heard me and Madison yelling at Will."

Peter watched Lucy as Madison yelled at her son again, he saw it aswell.

"That it!" Peter exclaimed, "That's why Lucy tuned herself out. Black had told her that he had killed Will! Look at her confused expression!"

Edmund nodded.

"She's trying to figure out what's going on."

Peter and Edmund informed Madison and Susan of their discovery, and soon everyone was shouting Will's name.

Andthe louder they became, the more Lucy began to react.

* * *

"Will! Will! Will!"

Lucy covered her ears trying to block out the echoing voices.

But it was no use.

The voices continued to chant over and over.

Suddenly images flashed before her, as if she was watching a movie.

**FLASH**

She was standing next to Black and his army and she could see Will, Peter and the others standing about ten feet away.

"Let her go Black!" Will demanded.

**FLASH**

Then she was standing in the same place as before but now she saw Will and Black dueling, and from the looks of it, Will was losing.

Suddenly Will was knocked to the ground and soon he had cuts all over his face and two deep gashes on both arms making them useless.

Black, seeing that he had the upper hand, backed away and watched as Will struggle to keep conscious.

Lucy shuddered as she heard Black let out a cruel laugh.

_'Oh no!'_ Lucy thought, _'I'm seeing the vision all over again!'_

**_Are you sure?_** Asked another voice.

Lucy was confused for a moment before she realized that it was not the same vision.

**_That could only mean one thing. Will is ALIVE!_**

**FLASH**

Lucy suddenly returned to her normal self, so suddenly that she stumbled and fell to her knees gasping.

Where was she?

Lucy blinked and looked around.

There was Will, alive but still in the same situation that she had seen him just moments before.

Lucy felt tears spring to her eyes.

This was her fault, if she hadn't been so gullible, Will wouldn't be in this situation.

Then not even stopping to think of what she was doing, she sprang to her feet and began to run towards Will.

But just as she was doing that, Black had decided he had waited long enough and went to give the final attack.

Lucy saw this and jumped on top of Will and blocked the attack with her body.

Lucy screamed, as Black's sword was drove intoher back.

The pain in her back was almost too much to bear.

Lucy shut her eyes and waited or hoped for the pain to subside.

Lucy felt someone grip her arm and she opened her eyes, to come face to face with a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Will," she whispered hoarsely, tears beginning to fall. "You're alive."

But before Will could say anything, Lucy found herself being yanked from Will.

Black glared down at her.

"You little wench! You are always getting in my way!"

Lucy was thrown through the air.

"Lucy!"

She heard several voice yell.

Lucy shut her eyes and braced herself forthe impact when her body would hit the ground.

But it never came.

Her fall was broken by something large and furry.

* * *

_**(A.N.—Well there's chapter 13! Hmmm, wonder what broke Lily's fall…R&R to find out!)**_


	14. Epilogue

_**(A.N—I would like to firstly dedicate this story to my very good friend Will, I'll never forget you Will! And of course a HUGE thank you to:**_

**Fic-luva** – Glad you love Lucy just as much a I do!

**Almosinsane**- THANK YOU!

**Jasonc65**- Merci Beaucoup

**Lettuce/inu/poke/yugi/sit**- I hope your class enjoys my story, if they come and read it!

**Aurora**- Thanks for your comments

**KF**- Arigato

**Robin93**- Mercy Buckets!

**Jediaragorn**- Thanks!

**Erin**- Thanks A lot!

**Idaho Shepherd**- Thank you!

**Lannynaevefreek**- Thanks

**Miyu**- Thanks!

**Nobody**- Thank you! Whoever you are!

**Gods-girl2004**- Thanks!

**Seb**- Thanks for pointing out all the mistakes I made! It helped alot!

**Elizabeth**- Thank you!

**Aron**- Thanks!

**I am just a reader**- Thank you!

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

_**NOW! On with the last chapter**_!

**The Lion The Wizard and The Wardrobe**

**Epilogue:**

Everything after Aslan had showed up had happened quite fast.

Peter and Edmund Lucy from Aslan and soon she was healed for the most part and was only had small back pains (they had used her cordial).

The battle between Aslan and Black ended quickly and after Black was defeated, all the men surrendered and pledged allegiance to Aslan the High King.

The rest of the evil creatures fled into the east.

* * *

A week later Will was still in bed, he had just woken up the day before.

Will had lost a lot of blood during the battle and even though Lucy's cordial had healed most of his wounds right away, he was still very week.

He had been in a unconscious state for nearly five days.

At around mid-morning, Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy and Madison entered the tent.

Will smiled at everyone.

Madison smiled at her son.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?"

Will smiled at his mother.

"Great, much better than yesterday."

"That's good to hear darling."

Will talked with the other for a while before they all left the tent (including Will) for dinner.

* * *

It was three weeks later that Aslan arrive to tell the children some very sad news.

"We have to go back?" Exclaimed Lucy, "So soon?"

Aslan nodded.

"Yes, daughter of Eve, it is time for you to return to your own world."

Everyone nodded slowly, knowing that it was no use trying to argue.

As they began their journey back towards Lantern Waste, stopping once to rest for the night, Lucy was silent to everyone except Will, and it was the same for him.

They had become quite close over the time that Lucy had been in Narnia.

* * *

All too soon they arrived at the lamppost and it was time to say goodbye.

The children said goodbye to Tumnus, Aslan, Madison and Will and began to walk towards the door that connected their two worlds, but Lucy stopped and turned back towards Will.

Will smiled and gave Lucy one last hug.

"We'll see each other again." He whispered.

Lucy looked up at him.

"Promise?"

Will smiled and nodded.

"Promise."

Lucy smiled and gave Will a quick peck on the check before following her brothers and sister through the wardrobe.

When they had all come through the wardrobe, Peter turned to Lucy.

"Will you be alright Lu?" he asked.

Lucy paused for a moment before smiling and nodding.

* * *

_**(A.N—Alright! Now do NOT kill me! There will be a sequel! I have most of chapter one written up! So keep your eyes open! I REALLY hope you liked my story! R&R!)**_


End file.
